Portable headphones are an essential part of various modern electronic devices including portable devices such as wearable devices, smartphones, tablets or laptops. Headphones enable a user to listen to music, audio media, video media, radio, lectures, podcasts, or various other audio recordings or conduct telephone calls, video calls, or other live communications. Headphones vary from large over-the-ear devices to small in-the-ear devices. Headphones can also be used to interface with a player enabling a user to perform certain operations on a connected device from control buttons on the headphones, e.g., selecting audio tracks or segments, songs, podcast, or other audio content, controlling audio playing operations such as skipping one or one audio tracks to a desired audio track or pausing the playing of a particular track.